Ahora que estas aqui
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: El tiempo paso y a pesar del abandono que sufrió, después de diez años Haru por fin decide seguir con su vida pero cuando aquella persona regresa a su vida todo lo que estaba decidida a olvidar regresa de manera abrumadora, haciendo que se cuestione si en verdad esta haciendo lo correcto en aceptar el compromiso que su madre le sugirió. Pero a pesar de todo el amor es tonto y ciego
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano.

 **DEBERIA EMPEZAR A AVANZAR**

 **O… ¿LOS RECUERDOS SON MÁS FUERTES?**

 **AHORA QUE ESTAS AQUÍ**

Haru lloraba mirando la foto que tenia del festival cultural de Namimori, en donde aparecían sus amigos los cuales le habían dejado atrás en cuanto terminaron la escuela.

-Haru-la voz tranquila de su madre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- susurro sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía, no levanto la vista cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y tampoco cuando sintió que su madre se sentaba a su lado-perdona si te hice preocupar.

-No Haru, no tienes que disculparte ya que no has hecho nada malo-ella le acaricio la cabeza a su hija para tratar de darle consuelo-pero por favor deja de atormentarte con ellos. Sé que son tus amigos pero ya han pasado cerca de diez años.

-Lo se madre, pero aun así la herida duele-le enseño un reportaje que saco de internet sobre una boda del décimo jefe de la mafia Vongola con una japonesa, no tenía que ser una genio para saber de quien se trataba la afortunada-¿Crees que ellos piensan en mí?

-No lo sé mi pequeña pero sabes- le retiro la foto y el reportaje dejándolo a un lado y tomándole las manos con tanto cariño que hicieron que Haru volviera a ponerse a llorar-un día de estos sé que ellos se darán cuenta que cometieron un error al irse y dejarte aquí. Bueno aunque no sea adivina sé que lo harán

Haru trato de sonreír un poco por el comentario sobre lo de adivina, si no fuera porque esa mujer era su madre en verdad creería que es una bruja ya que había predicho una que otra cosa sobre la lotería que los había sacado de las deudas que su tío les había heredado con el paso de los años.

-Madre, sé que mi vida ha estado girando alrededor de Tsuna y de sus demás amigos pero no debo dejar que eso me detenga ¿Verdad?-miro a su madre la cual asintió dejando ver un pequeño brillo de esperanza-creo que aceptare lo de la entrevista de matrimonio, creo que ya es hora que deje a todos atrás claro a excepción de mi hermosa y queridísima familia- aclaro al ver la cara de indignación de su madre.

-Me alegra que lo hayas considerado pequeña pero no tienes nada lindo que ponerte-se levantó mirando el guardarropa de su hija dando una tremenda desaprobación-es que mira. ¡Todo es de una moda de hace no se cinco años!, no puedo creer que hayas estado trabajando en esa empresa con estas ropas

-Madre-Haru canturreo bastante sonrojada-es que da la casualidad de que solo soy la que está en archivo y por lo tanto no necesito ropa de marca y que sea llamativa. Con un traje negro y mi gabardina beige es más que suficiente-corrió a arrebatarle su ropa interior cuando estaba a punto de darle su crítica.

-Mira, tú y yo ahora mismo vamos a ir a reventar la tarjeta de crédito para hacerte un cambio. Mi futuro nuero debe darse la mejor impresión de todas, debe verte como una mujer sexy y sensual y para eso necesito comprarte hasta una tanga…-no pudo continuar porque una almohada le fue a parar en la cara-¡Oye!

-Ya entendí, vamos ahora al centro comercial-se limpió las lágrimas mirando la foto antes de guardarla en el cajón de su escritorio. Tomo su bolso con su cartera adentro llevándose a su madre por el brazo.

Su madre también tomo su bolso de la entrada despidiéndose de su esposo quien les deseo suerte y alegrándose de ver que su hija estaba un poco más alegre. Caminaron animadas mientras llegaban al centro donde varias personas transitaban y alegaban de cosas que habían visto en las noticias sobre una visita importante, al primer lugar que pasaron era de lencería donde Haru casi golpeo a su madre por los comentarios impropios que hacia sobre cual le quedaría mejor.

-Me pregunto porque serás tan pervertida madre-Haru se miró en el espejo observando el increíble negligé de encaje rojo con detalles negros. Ese definitivamente se lo llevaría-aunque admito que tienes un gusto increíble para este tipo de cosas

-Tengo un gusto exquisito para este tipo de cosas y un buen ojo para lo que puede quedarte de maravilla, a fin de cuentas tenemos el mismo tipo de cuerpo-la mujer salía del probador de al lado para que su hija mirada la negligé que ella estaba decidida a comprar, era lindo de un solo color el cual era morado.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve, es elegante y resalta los atributos que no te atreviste a darme- Haru le recrimino muerta de la envidia, su madre era de copa D mientras ella apenas llegaba a la C. Refunfuñando saco a su madre de su probador y prosiguió a medirse otros modelos los cuales cada vez le encantaban más.

Al terminar en esa tienda llevaban cuatro bolsas y una ligera deuda en la tarjeta pero eso no importaba se estaba divirtiendo y aprovecharía al máximo ese día ya que mañana seria su entrevista de matrimonio.

Miraron otras tiendas, otras de vestidos elegantes los cuales su madre se terminó comprando uno que otro y ella a pesar de la vergüenza tomo uno negro que más que vestido parecía cinturón, después fueron por zapatos, maquillaje, perfumes y productos faciales al final ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando terminaron. Las dos mujeres suspiraron dejándose caer en la banca del centro donde jadeaban por el esfuerzo de llevar tantas bolsas y cajas. Definitivamente necesitarían ayuda para llevar todo eso a su casa.

-Madre sabes, creo que me gustaría ir a esa entrevista con un kimono-Haru espero la reprimenda pero esta nunca llego, miro a su madre la cual sonreía de oreja a oreja-¿Dije algo malo?

-Claro que no solo que pensaba sugerirte que te llevaras uno que estoy viendo en la tienda de enfrente-lo señalo y Haru por automático lo miro y se sonrojo al verlo, era precioso. De color rosa pastel y adornos de flores amarillas y una golondrina que se posaba delicadamente en la parte inferior izquierda -¿Verdad que es lindo?

-Es más que eso-le brillaron los ojos dejando las cosas de un lado corriendo a la tienda, estaba muy emocionada tenía demasiado tiempo que no se compraba un kimono para nada-disculpe encargada pero ¿Podría mostrarme el kimono de exhibición?

Una mujer tan joven como su madre o incluso más se acercó a ella sonriéndole de manera cálida como si la estuviese esperando-claro será un placer mostrárselo-la acerco a la vitrina donde le explico cuántos hilos se ocuparon para tejerlo y bordarlo. Al igual del tiempo que le tomo a la persona que lo había confeccionado en hacerlo.

-Dios mío, me encanta-susurro Haru al ver a la golondrina, era extremadamente realista y hermosa-¿Puedo comprarlo?-miro a la encargada la cual sonrió asintiendo, se dirigió a la caja donde le cobro el monto necesario sonriendo al ver la cara de susto de la chica al saber el precio pero apreciando que aun así se lo llevara. Lo guardo en una caja blanca con cuidado para que este no se dañara.

-Disculpe mi descortesía pero puedo preguntar ¿Acaso piensa ver a alguien especial?

-Si, a mi prometido. Espero que sinceramente le guste aunque me estoy muriendo de los nervios-Haru se tapó la cara por la vergüenza, de la nada estaba demasiado emocionada por la idea de casarse que no se lo creía si se no se lo decía a alguien y por ello ignoro la cara de sorpresa de la encargada que apretó ligeramente la mandíbula.

-Me alegro mucho por usted señorita, por ello permítame regalarle esto como muestra de mi buena voluntad hacia su futuro matrimonio-le regalo un adorno de cabello en forma de flores adornado con diminutas perlas.

-No, no. No puedo aceptarlo se ve que es demasiado costoso-Haru casi y le da un infarto, ese adorno se veía demasiado caro pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo al ver la insistencia de la encargada-en verdad le agradezco por todo- suspiro despidiéndose llevándose los dos artículos.

-El placer ha sido mío-se inclinó de manera de despedida viendo como la chica se alejaba encontrándose con seguramente su madre-¿Cómo deberíamos proceder ahora Reborn?

Atrás de uno de los kimonos salía el pequeño bebe que miraba serio la escena, analizando la información que había obtenido-no hay nada que se pueda hacer, a fin de cuentas es normal que ella haya hecho su vida después de tantos años Bianchi

La mujer cerro el local solo para después quitarse la peluca y los pupilentes, estaba enojada por todo lo que había pasado que no se puso a pensar en el tiempo y los acontecimientos-Me pregunto cómo tomaran esto los demás

-Por ahora dejemos que ellos se enteren, a fin de cuentas ellos no han dado señales de vida de ningún tipo en Japón-Reborn oculto su mirada empezando a caminar a la trastienda en donde un equipo técnico de Vongola lo saludo con respeto- ¿Cuánto falta para que el vuelo del inútil de Tsuna aterrice?

-Ya ha aterrizado señor Reborn ahora mismo se encuentran en camino- Orégano le miro con inseguridad, sabía cuál era la razón principal del porque todos volviesen a Japón y esa razón se había ido apenas del local con un kimono.

-Buen trabajo, es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que levantemos sospechas-todos asintieron empezando a guardar el equipo, por su lado Bianchi se masajeo las sienes. Ahora las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que esperaba, ahora Takeshi se pondría azul de la sorpresa.

Por su lado Haru y su madre sonreían mientras se tambaleaban por las cajas y las bolsas esperando no romperse una pierna en el proceso sin fijarse en toda la gente que se estaba formando en la plaza como esperando a que algo pasara como si alguien de suma importancia fuese a hacer acto de presencia.

Mientras ellas dejaban atrás la plaza un desfile de carros blindados desfilaba por la calle mostrando el poderío de la mafia.

-Oye madre. ¿Crees que le gustare?-Haru divagaba, no sabía qué pensaría esa persona de ella una vez que la viera-tiene mucho que no estoy con un hombre que no sea Kato y eso porque él es mi compañero en el trabajo

-Que dices tontita, claro que le gustaras y sabes porque lo digo-sonrió mostrando una bella sonrisa-porque eres mi hija y tienes un cabello que no se ha visto en generaciones en la familia Miura

-¿Lo dices porque me lo deje crecer casi hasta los tobillos? Vamos exageras mujer-sonrió con nerviosismo evitando que se le cayera la caja del kimono-después de que me lo corte terminando la escuela creo que decidí que me quedaba mejor el largo y mírame. Soy una diosa-rio fuerte por su ocurrencia ya reconociendo la calle en donde se encontraba su casa-ahora que lo pienso creo que fui una tonta por esperar tanto a los chicos, ahora que soy una mujer de 25 me doy cuenta que debí haberme casado en cuanto termine la universidad. Si lo hubiera hecho ya hasta tendría un niño

-Pienso de la misma manera pequeña pero sabes un corazón herido tarda en sanar y más cuando el recuerdo está muy latente-su madre suspiro parándose en una reja, justo la de su casa-pero me preocupe sabes. Pensé que ese tal Tsunayoshi era del que estabas enamorada y todo eso que hacen los adolescentes hoy en día

-No te equivocas madre pero después de que me rechazo hubo alguien que llego a curar mi corazoncito de pollo-rio con algo de humor-ya sabes de quien te hablo-alzo las cejas insinuando sin descaro alguno

-Claro que se quién es, ese posible semental de cabello sedoso y ojos cálidos y dulces como la miel-las dos pasaron hasta la puerta de entrada donde el "hombre" de la casa les paso a abrir ayudándoles con las compras.

-¿Qué tal les fue mis adorados amores?-rio un poco al notar como tanto su hija como su esposa hacían ojitos de borrego-si ya se ahora traigo el periódico para saber cómo nos fue en la lotería-se fue a la cocina trayendo consigo el papel de periódico y el cupón. Entre los tres empezaron a mirar los números y al mirar el último dieron un grito de júbilo, habían ganado unos cuantos miles los cuales se irían para la futura boda.

\- Bien Haru, mientras tu padre se va a traer los vasos y el licor tú y yo nos haremos un ligero tratamiento de belleza de emergencia, necesito que mañana estén como una perla. Reluciente y hermosa

-Yo pensé que ibas a decir gorda y grasosa-recibió una patada en la costilla de castigo la cual acepto mientras se reía e iba a bañarse junto a su madre, se retiraron la ropa empezando con el típico procedimiento, relajándose por ultimo en la pequeña bañera-madre dime, si el posible semental que mencione antes regresa. ¿Qué harás?

Su madre hizo una cara de asombro y después de asco, al parecer ya no lo tenía en la santa gracia como antes, claro a fin de cuentas era uno de los desgraciados que por poco hacen que perdiera a su adorada bebe.

-Déjame decirte que si lo veo le daré una patada voladora en la cara, cuando este en el piso le aplicare una llave y al final le romperé las piernas y los brazos-exclamo mientas se masajeaba el cuello-ese infeliz nunca lo voy a perdonar como tampoco a tu "amiguis"

-Hay mamá, no culpes a Kyoko –torció la boca no de disgusto si no de dolor-ella hizo lo que hizo por sus meras razones, ya no culpo a ninguno de ellos porque no quiero tener ese tipo de sentimiento. Es malo para el corazón guardar rencores-las mujeres se miraron una con confianza y la otra con resignación a fin de cuentas no querían pelearse por esas personas.

Salieron del baño, donde empezaron a estrenar los productos para la cara que compraron riéndose de como su padre estaba ya casi dormido en la sala, al parecer se habían tardado mucho. Sin hacer mucho ruido le pusieron una manta llevándose la bebida al cuarto de Haru.

-Salud por mi futuro nuero y nietos-las mujeres chocaron las copas mirando la luna por la ventana, extrañamente ya era casi luna llena- y por el matrimonio de mi adoraba, hermosa, risueña hija

-Salud por eso y por el futuro ascenso que sé que no llegara tan rápido-rio por lo último – y salud por los chicos Vongola, Simón y por todos ellos-su madre no muy a gusto brindo por ellos, en fin tomaron a gusto hasta muy entrada la noche durmiéndose juntas en la cama. Posiblemente si el compromiso iba bien su hija se casaría en unos tres meses y a lo mejor mucho más antes si corrían con suerte.

Mientras esto ocurría en una colina un poco alejada de la ciudad se escuchaba un farfullo de voces, unas más estresadas que otras pero todo quedo en silencio cuando ciertos carros hicieron aparición, tras confirmar quienes eran se abrieron las rejas para darles la entrada y así recibiéndoles en la mansión que apenas se acababa de construir.

Cuando estuvieron en la puerta los autos, un mayordomo abrió la puerta del primero del cual salieron dos hombres y una mujer.

-Bienvenido sea decimo, señora Sawada y señor Gokudera-el mayordomo se inclinó en señal de respeto-ya los esperan en la sala comunal se apartó para que sus jefes pasaran ocultando su júbilo por tener al máximo capo como su jefe.

-Gracias Alphonse, has sido de mucha ayuda al recibirnos-Tsuna le dio el brazo a su esposa la cual lo tomo gustosa, mientras sonreía acariciando su pequeño vientre-entremos-los tres se adentraron hasta llegar a la sala donde Bianchi y Reborn los esperaban-Buenas noches

-A pasado un tiempo decimo, pensamos que llegaría mañana por la mañana-Bianchi se levantó para cederle el asiento a Kyoko la cual agradeció el gesto.

-El vuelo fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque fue el doble de agotador-suspiro cansado sentándose al lado de su esposa, la puerta se abrió dando paso a sus demás guardianes los cuales se veían cansados-sobre lo que les pedí que investigaran

Reborn le dio una patada que hizo que fuera a caer al piso, los demás ignoraron el gesto ya que era muy común y pasaron a sentarse relajándose en el sillón.

-Estas ansioso, eso no es la actitud que debe mostrar un líder-el pequeño se posó en el hombro de Bianchi la cual asintió a las palabras- y sobre lo que nos pediste investigar ya lo tenemos todo. Saco una pequeña televisión en donde paso ciertas imágenes de cierta chica de la cual más de uno la miraban interesados-Haru Miura aún sigue viviendo en Namimori con sus padres, trabaja en una de nuestras empresas más específicamente en el archivo muerto junto con su compañero de turno Kato Moritani, no ha habido actividad interesante por los últimos dos años sin contar claro una reciente compra hace unas cuantas horas las cuales llevan desde vestidos de gala hasta ropa interior de marca-uno en la sala tosió incomodo pero recuperándose al instante-esa es toda la información

-¿Nada más?- Tsuna le miro extrañado sabía que le estaba ocultando algo importante, su intuición se lo decía a gritos.

-Si quieres saber más ve a su casa mañana en la tarde, posiblemente la encuentres ahí ya que es su día de vacaciones-Reborn hizo desaparecer la pantalla, saltando del hombro de Bianchi quedando frente a todos-pero déjenme decirles que no entiendo el afán de todos de querer volver a Japón después de tanto tiempo, recuerden que las cosas no son las mismas desde esos tiempos

-Kufufu, bebe eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie pero ahora estar en Italia es demasiado aburrido-Mukuro sonrió con malicia, ya no había nada interesante con lo que entretenerse.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Mukuro aparte extraño hablar con Haru-Chrome susurro lo último pero tensando a los demás los cuales preferían evitar el tema-sé que ella ha estado pensando en nosotros mi corazón me lo dice por ello es que necesito verla

-Yo también- Kyoko miro a Chrome entendiendo sus palabras- ella debe de estar llena de dudas e incertidumbre por nuestra culpa y no quería que ella se sigua sintiendo así.

-No crees que eso lo dicen ustedes solo para sentirse un poco mejor-todos miraron a Yamamoto el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, no era de los que hablaban así pero al enterarse de que vendrían a Japón su humor empeoro de la noche a la mañana-lo siento pero así es como lo veo- sonrió para tranquilizarlas, pero todos sabían que esa sonrisa era falsa.

-Creo que todos estamos cansados, el décimo y Kyoko necesitan descansar-Gokudera se levantó, viendo en la puerta a Hibari que no tardo en salir para de seguro ir a la escuela Namimori, le siguieron Chrome, Mukuro y Yamamoto el cual se le veía muy tenso.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo al máximo, Kyoko necesitas descansar más en tu estado-Ryohei se levantó llevándose a su hermana la cual agradeció el gesto ignorando el dolor que crecía en su corazón. Por su lado Lambo suspiro, se rasco la cabeza después de levantarse mirando a Reborn el cual asintió.

-Buenas noches a todos- se despido con un bostezo dejando a Tsuna, Reborn. Bianchi y Gokudera.

-Mañana la iré a ver si eso deseas Reborn-suspiro Tsuna ganándose un golpe del pequeño.

-No es lo que yo quiera, es lo que tu desees hacer Tsuna inútil-tras decir eso se fue del lugar dejando a los demás solos.

-Perdona a Reborn Decimo pero últimamente las cosas aquí en Japón se han puesto algo difíciles pero no es nada de qué preocupar-aclaro ante todo-solo está molesto de que regresemos a Japón después de tanto tiempo.

Los dos chicos suspiraron, entendían el punto. Dejar desprotegida la central era demasiado estúpido incluso para ellos pero al final la nostalgia les gano a todos pero lo que más les carcomía era haber dejado a una de ellos porque esta no podía luchar. Eran jóvenes y estúpidos pero más que todo caprichosos porque si en verdad por eso la habían dejado, también hubiesen dejado a Kyoko.

-Mañana iré a verla- suspiro Tsuna mirando a Gokudera el cual asintió-llevare también a Yamamoto, creo que sería bueno que ellos arreglen sus problemas antes que nada.

-Concuerdo con usted Decimo, la estúpida mujer deberá escucharnos aunque no le guste-dijo Gokudera con más confianza de la que sentía, sabia por experiencia propia que las mujeres que se sentían traicionadas eran muy peligrosas si se sentían amenazadas por su pasado.

-Bien a quedado decidido, mañana en la mañana le avisare a Yamamoto- Tsuna sonrió levantándose seguido de los otros, irían a descansar ya que mañana sería un día largo para todos.

Pero por su parte Yamamoto que se encontraba en su alcoba miraba el amuleto que siempre lo acompañaba en cada misión, de este saco una fotografía de él y Haru en su primera cita, joder hacía años que había pasado eso pero simplemente no podía olvidarla. Había intentado hacerlo con una que otra mujer pero nunca pudo sentir la misma chispa que con ella, joder era un imbécil sin remedio.

-Quiero verla maldición-apretó la mandíbula dejándose caer imaginándose como hubiera sido su vida si no se hubiesen separado, no estaba seguro pero sentía que ahora seguramente serian una familia de más de dos integrantes. Se sonrojo al pensarlo, la primera vez que lo hicieron se estaban muriendo de la vergüenza pero les sirvió de práctica para otras ocasiones. Se despeino ya no pudiendo con sus pensamientos prefirió dormir no sin antes guardarse la foto y el amuleto en el bolsillo de su saco, ya mañana sabría qué hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece si no a Akira Amano.

 **Cosas que debí dejar en el pasado**

 **Cosas que no quiero dejar ir**

Haru suspiro con pesar no tenía mucho de que se había despertado, miraba el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de su vida y la verdad es que así era, rememoro todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años claro omitiendo a la mafia de su vida.

Cuando termino la universidad, se la había pasado buscando trabajo pero ninguna empresa deseaba contratarla por falta de experiencia. Paso dos terribles años tratando de hacerse un espacio en el mundo laboral pero simplemente nadie deseaba tener a una novata por ello tenia trabajos a tiempo parcial. Casi tres, uno en un bar por las noches, en la mañana trabajaba en una cafetería y los fines de semana como acompañante.

Se sonrojo al pensar en lo de acompañante, no era lo suficientemente bonita como para ser la favorita en ese entonces pero lo compensaba con atender bien a los clientes, solo tenía que halagarlos, sonreírles y hacer que gastaran un poco más de lo normal.

Torció los labios molesta, eso era pasado y no deseaba recordarlo. No es que se avergonzara pero ese tipo de cosas era mejor no mencionarlas, menos cuando estas por conocer a tu compañero de por vida. Se movió ligeramente para no despertar a su madre que se encontraba dormida, la miro tratando de no reírse; había olvidado que ella llegaba a extenderse por toda la cama.

Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche revolviéndose el cabello para intentar acomodarlo o dejarlo peor que un nido de pájaros, se rindió en el intento desesperada.

-Maldición son las cinco de la mañana-murmuro con molestia, se masajeo los hombros y los brazos para destensarlos, tenía aun sueño pero no podía ser perezosa en ese momento. Se levantó arrastrando los pies hasta su armario, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa para ir a correr. Deseaba despejar sus estúpidos nervios y esa era la mejor manera ya que los consejos de sus padres eran demasiado intensos para su gusto.

Tomo un pantalón holgado color negro y una blusa azul petróleo al igual que sus demasiado normales tenis blancos. Se miró en el espejo admirándose, no se veía tan mal aparte de su cabello pero daba igual, nadie la estaría mirando y por ello se lo dejaría suelto ya que le encantaba sentir el cómo se movía al mismo ritmo que ella mientras corría.

Arropo a su madre, tomo su celular y un par de audífonos dispuesta a bajar a la cocina pero primero debía ver a su padre el cual parecía un bebe mientras dormía, era algo digno de verse. Sonrió por ello, abrió la puerta tomando las llaves de la entrada cerrando todo detrás de sí tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Ya estando en la calle empezó con sus típicos estiramientos, nada complicados y deseaba que no le causaran un dolor innecesario en la tarde. Se acomodó los audífonos maldiciéndose por no checar que tipo de música tenía en su celular, joder esa lista de reproducción tenía años que no la actualizaba, incluso tenía la música del último festival cultural de la secundaria.

Maldiciéndose por el descuido comenzó a trotar hacia el parque aunque la idea no le agradara del todo pero necesitaba hacerlo para que se sintiera en paz con ella misma y con sus recuerdo de los chicos, desde que ellos se habían ido de Japón a quien sabe dónde había evitado a toda costa ir a los lugares que todos frecuentaban y eso incluía la escuela Namimori, la casa de los Sasagawa, el parque, la pastelería y por supuesto la guarida de Mukuro.

Podrán llamarla cobarde por no enfrentar la realidad hasta en ese entonces pero los cosas se habían complicado demasiado para ella y la carga emocional le había pasado factura de manera bastante ruda pero era un dolor que se tenía bien merecido, había sido demasiado dependiente de todos.

Con el paso de los meses comprendió que si todos ellos no se hubiesen ido de repente, ella no habría podido comprender que su presencia era irrelevante e innecesaria. A lo mucho podía cocinar o lavar la ropa pero nada más que eso y para ser sinceras cualquier mujer o sirvienta podía hacer eso.

-Genial, ahora me acabo de deprimir-mordió su labio por reflejo para corregir el pequeño desliz que acababa de hacer, tenía que dejar de hablar consigo misma ya que no quería ser considerada de nuevo como la rara de la facultad. Se empezó a maldecir mientras seguía con su rutina, se concentró en los lugares que tenía que visitar, necesitaba pasar por todos ellos para dejarlos atrás.

El parque no fue tan difícil ya que el recuerdo de Aria era muy cálido y le proporciono alegría. Dio la vuelta al lugar cruzando al puente, necesitaba llegar a la escuela de Namimori, ignoro el temblor de sus piernas cuando llego a la esquina. No huiría, ya no era una niña que se espantaba con cualquier cosa que veía, apretó los puños dándose valor para continuar.

Tomo aire y lo expulso con delicadeza, camino hasta la puerta de entrada- Dios, este lugar parece que no le afecta el tiempo-se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado, todo el jodido lugar estaba exactamente igual. Las paredes del mismo amarillo pálido, el contorno blanco desgastado de las ventanas y el pasto incluso estaba cortado del mismo tamaño. Empezó a reír como boba, tanto que le había temido a ese lugar y ahora solo era un simple edificio cualquiera.

Aun riendo siguió con su recorrido, paso por la pastelería o donde antes estaba. Ya que la dueña había fallecido por un mal del invierno pasado- que lastima, hacia unos pasteles deliciosos-miro el lugar que ahora era una pequeña librería, posiblemente en la noche iría a comprar una que otra novela independiente de Yatamoto Takeshiro. Joder, ese hombre si sabía cómo hacerte estremecer, la forma en que describía la excitación de una mujer al ver a un hombre era demasiado real. Era un erotismo que te hacia perder la cabeza y hundirte en tus más profundos y depravados deseos.

Bueno lo admitía, era una pervertida la cual no había tenido un hombre desde hace casi una década, de una forma o de otra necesitaba desahogar esos impulsos.

Avergonzada siguió visitando los demás lugares, otros estaban exactamente iguales otros por su lado estaban más deteriorados pero el lugar que más le costaba ir era a la casa de los Sawada ya que siempre que veía a la madre del chico esta se disculpaba casi de rodillas en el piso, no quería seguir viéndola así de humillada por ello opto por no verla. Pero ese era el momento adecuado, no podía seguir siendo una egoísta y menos con esa tierna y adorable mujer.

Doblo la esquina acomodándose el cabello tratando de verse lo más presentable posible intentando imaginarse la posible conversación. Sin darse cuenta hasta ese momento había caminado muy despacio, casi podía jurar que su cuerpo de manera inconsciente le pedía que retrasara el encuentro como un modo de defensa y realmente no lo culpaba. A lo mejor si ella fuera un poco más lista jamás se hubiera presentado frente a esa puerta que era más la entrada a un campo de batalla que a una casa acogedora. Miro la puerta color blanco preguntándose cuando la habían cambiado o pintado, miro el timbre dudando pero al final opto por hacer lo correcto.

Toco despacio para hacerse oír ignorando las náuseas que querían gobernar sobre su boca y los dolores en su costado, esperaba que no fuese tan temprano a fin de cuentas ya se empezaba a escuchar un ligero bullicio en la calle.

-¿Quién es?- Escucho por el intercomunicador dándose cuenta que esa era otra nueva mejora, ahora que veía bien la casa era muy distinta a lo que recordaba, ahora era demasiado…cerrada.

-¿Quién cree que soy Lady?-intento imitar su antiguo tono de voz pero fracaso en el intento. Sus cuerdas vocales habían madurado mucho y eso no le desagrado del todo-lo siento error mío, quisiera hablar con la mamá del imbécil que se largó sin decir nada al igual que los zopencos que me rompieron mi estúpido e iluso corazón

Se escuchó la puerta de la entrada azotarse de manera brusca, posiblemente dejando uno que otro agujero en la pared pero gracias a eso se pudo ver a una persona muy conocida.

Haru le observo un poco acabada pero los años fueron buenos con Nana. A decir verdad se veía igual de risueña y bella que siempre.

-¿Haru?-pregunto titubeando decidiéndose entre sí ir a recibirla o no, aun no estaba muy despierta y no quería pensar que eso era una clase de ilusión.

-Exactamente señora, tiene bastante que no la veo-sonrió señalándose el corazón para hacerle ver que era realmente ella pero fue sorprendida por una poderosa tacleada-abrazo marca Sawada-su fuerza a crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos Nana-intento respirar o de paso no ser asfixiada.

-Dios, estaba tan preocupada por ti. No sabes que feos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza cuando tus padres no me decían que había pasado contigo-empezó a llorar sin dejar de abrazarla. Necesitaba comprobar que era realmente ella y que su mente no le estaba jugando una tonta broma, cuando sintió el calor de ese abrazo no le quedo duda alguna. Era realmente ella.

-Lo siento, pero había cosas que pasaron que me impedían hacer todo de manera coherente-le acaricio la cabeza y trato de levantarse. No fue difícil ya que la mujer pesaba menos que un palo de escoba-¿Podría pasar? Creo que necesitamos hablar de varias cosas

-Sí, si por supuesto. Eres más que bienvenida-Nana se limpió las lágrimas en las mangas de su bata de dormir, se sentía aliviada. La pasó directo a su sala reavivando muchos recuerdos en el camino- ¿Sabes? Tsuna y los otros…

-Nana-la voz de Haru la asusto, le provoco un escalofrío que le helo la sangre-no vine a hablar de ellos, bueno si pero no quiero empezar con ese tema

-Sí, que tonta perdona-se palmeo la frente, por su emoción había tocado un tema que era tabú para la chica. Se fue a la cocina a preparar un té intentando calmarse y recuperar la compostura. Respiro antes de verter el agua en la tetera junto con el té que le había llegado apenas el día anterior por parte de su esposo. Se dispuso a regresar a la sala donde encontró a Haru mirándose las uñas-perdona la tardanza, no tenía nada dulce para acompañar el té

-No te preocupes Nana, la verdad empecé a odiar todo lo dulce desde hace un tiempo-recibió gustosa la taza, inhalo el aroma encantándose que fuera algo sutil y le tranquilizara. Así debía ser un té de jazmín-he venido a decirte algo y espero que te alegres-suspiro para darle emoción a la noticia-creo que ya ha llegado el momento en que debo comprometerme y quería que fueras la primera en enterarse claro aparte de mis padres

Nana estuvo a punto de tirar la taza, supuso que su rostro en ese momento era muy cómico ya que Haru empezó a reír pero ¡Por Dios! Tenía sus razones para semi-congelarse en ese momento ya que no estaba preparada para semejante confesión. Se le seco la garganta y no aparto su vista de la chica buscando que solo estuviese diciendo eso por despecho o algo pero no encontró nada solo vio a una persona común, corriente y…feliz.

-Vaya que sorpresa, este yo no sé qué decirte la verdad. Esto me tomo mucho por sorpresa- se empezó a acomodar nerviosamente el cabello atrás de la oreja, ahora que le iba a decir a su hijo-antes de felicitarte o algo quisiera hacerte una pregunta

-Claro, puedes hacerla a fin de cuentas vine a arreglar unos asuntos de mi pasado-dejo en la mesa su taza acomodándose mejor, sabía de antemano que le iba a preguntar por eso tenía que verse tranquila aunque realmente no lo estuviera.

-¿Qué pasara con Takeshi? ¿Acaso no le dirás sobre lo que paso en el hospital?-se tuvo que morder el labio, no quería sacar a relucir lo último pero quería estar segura que Haru no odiaba a ninguno de los chicos. Cuando la escucho reír se tensó aún más, le estaba rogando a los dioses que la chica no se sintiera ofendida.

-Bueno admito que Takeshi es un problema pero no puedo seguir esperándolo, diez años son mucho tiempo y creo que es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado-se miró las muñecas acariciando las viejas cicatrices-y lo del hospital fue culpa mía, no sabía cuál era mi condición y al saber que fue lo que perdí en ese momento realmente me volvió loca-apretó sus manos intentando controlar sus emociones- la verdad incluso llegue a despreciar a Kyoko, a Tsuna y a todos-bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar ese sentimiento que la mataba-pero no les deseo el mal, solo quiero seguir adelante y quiero que el hombre que llegue a casarse conmigo me ame de igual manera, no quiero que se repita lo de Takeshi. No quiero que mi amor sea de nuevo unilateral

-¡En eso te equivocas! -Nana se levantó precipitadamente tirando su taza haciendo que esta se rompiera, sintió como la atmosfera se empezaba a sentir pesada pero eso ahora no importaba -¡Él te ama, incluso lo sigue haciendo yo lo sé! , el amor que se tenían no se puede ir así como así-empezó a llorar, estaba siendo dramática pero no podía ya quedarse callada- ¡El siempre deseo regresar para quedarse contigo, Tsuna me lo dijo incluso Gokudera! El deseaba verte más que nada en este mundo

-¿Entonces porque no lo hizo?-se levantó acercándose para tomarla de los hombros y hacer que se sentara-créame que desee cada segundo, cada minuto y cada hora del maldito día y la noche para que el me llamara. Incluso espere algo tan ridículo como una carta o al menos una jodida y estúpida rosa que me dijera que él pensaba en mí pero eso nunca sucedió-miro a los ojos de Nana encontrando incertidumbre y culpa pero decidió continuar- yo incluso me atreví a llamar a Colonello para saber que estaba pasando pero adivine que sucedió-apretó la mandíbula tratando de no sacar esa furia que tenía contenida desde hace mucho tiempo- fui borrada de su vida, no podía contactar con nadie y si lo hacía simplemente me colgaban o bloqueaban-parpadeo para espantar los comienzos de unas lágrimas he intentado ignorar los sentimientos de odio hacia esos malditos que nunca le dieron una respuesta- ¿¡Acaso lo que sentía por el valía tan poco como para que me dejara tirada en mi cama después de hacer el amor¡? ¡El me hizo sentir como una tonta primero diciéndome que me amaba y luego después de obtener mi cuerpo por un tiempo se va a saber Dios donde!-se apartó masajeándose la cabeza, le estaba doliendo demasiado y eso era una mala señal-yo realmente lo quería pero ya no más

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento-Nana empezó a temblar más violentamente, todo lo que le estaba diciendo Haru era toda la verdad.

-No lo sientas, sé que te sientes mal por ocultarme que tenías el número de Takeshi pero Iemitsu seguramente te hizo prometer que no me lo darías-ellas se miraron una con suplica mientras que la otra con compasión-sí Nana, siempre lo supe. Pero me alegro que no me lo hayas dado, admito que en el momento te odiaba hasta la medula pero conforme paso el tiempo me di cuenta que ya no valía la pena pelear por algo perdido y ahora que estoy rehaciendo mi vida ya no deseo tener nada que ver con los Sawada ni con sus allegados-obviando a los Vongola y los Simón agrego para sí misma-pero a pesar de todo yo aún te considero una persona importante para mí y si todo resulta bien me gustaría que fueras unas de mis damas de honor en mi boda-le dedico una sonrisa inclinando la cabeza-entonces, espero verla pronto para recibir sus bendiciones-salió corriendo de la casa dejando la puerta abierta, no podía girarse no debía si no quería que la vieran llorar.

Llego a la esquina intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, quería gritar como nunca antes y desahogar sus penas pero no debía mostrar debilidad. Ya no más, simplemente tenía que dejar todo atrás y eso significaba una cosa. Debía ir a ver a esa persona sin importar que, camino a paso calmo hasta esa tienda, no tuvo que tocar la puerta para encontrarse con el propietario, este estaba frente a ella mirándola de pies a cabeza con cierta sorpresa.

-Lo siento pero necesitamos hablar de Takeshi-sonrió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de esa persona a fin de cuentas antes habían sido familia.

En ese mismo momento por su lado en su despacho Bianchi miraba el expediente de Haru, habían omitido demasiada información pero era lo mejor. Ninguno de los chicos debía enterarse del antiguo trabajo de su amiga o irían por ella y la arrastrarían para que les confesara todo lo que había vivido.

Aparto unos documentos encontrándose con los del hospital, con solo verlos le llegaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad y eso que no se dejaba doblegar por cualquier cosa que pasaba. Dios, no pensó que la decisión del noveno desencadenaría todos esos sucesos.

-¿En qué piensas Bianchi?-ella alzo la mirada encontrándose con una inesperada visita, se levantó para darle un abrazo.

-Hola Uni, no esperaba verte tan pronto y menos a esta hora-la soltó dedicándole una sonrisa, acomodándole un poco el flequillo-te extrañe pero eso ya lo sabias

-Disculpa que venga tan temprano pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-paso a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio-sé que este viaje había sido pospuesto por mucho tiempo, demasiado para ser sinceros-realizo un puchero enojada provocándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Sí, últimamente hemos tenido problemas con Simón y su integración a la mafia. Fue un tremendo dolor de trasero-prendió un cigarro sin esperar la aprobación de su invitada ya que realmente lo necesitaba-mas aparte vienen los de Varia con sus desastres y el del nuevo integrante de esta loca familia

-Y el de Yamamoto y Haru-miro sus manos con pesar-aun poseo mi poder de la adivinación aunque no puedo ver tanto como antes pero lo que se me fue revelado me tiene un poco inquieta-se removió en su asiento delatando lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-Cuéntame, si deseas mi ayuda te la proporcionare a fin de cuentas para que están las amigas-le dio otra calada a su cigarro solo para después apagarlo por cortesía-¿Qué pasa con esa bola de mocosos subdesarrollados?

-En mi visión, vi a Haru en un vestido de novia-miro a Bianchi que parecía estar emocionada pero este sentimiento no duro mucho al ver la expresión de Uni-pero vi odio en su mirada mientras lloraba. No supe porque pero eso logro que mi sangre sintiera frio, fue una sensación horrible

-¿Viste al novio o algo más? Eso sería de mucha ayuda-Bianchi se masajeo las cienes, sabía que algo malo pasaría con ese tema-o mejor. ¿No viste que día era?

-No, disculpa-suspiro acomodándose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja-normalmente no interfiero con lo que se me es mostrado pero Haru me preocupa. Tiene mucho que no se de ella y del tipo de sentimientos que siente hacia nosotros

-Hare algo al respecto, según se Tsuna y Gokudera saldrán a ver a Nana. Quiero creer que ir a visitar a Haru está en sus planes, claro también se llevaran arrastrando al soquete ese-Uni sonrió, nadie tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién se refería- Si lo deseas puedes decirles que quieres acompañarlos

-Lo apreciaría mucho-se levantó alisándose el vestido blanco-¿Crees que es buena hora para ir a desayunar?

-No lo creo, Aurora debe de estar empezando a cocinar y si tenemos suerte nos tocara lo mejor si somos las primeras-rieron por el comentario, pasando por el pasillo principal burlándose de las pijamas de Lambo y Gokudera. Cuando llegaron a la cocina saludaron a la criada sentándose cerca de la barra para seguir platicando-oye Uni. ¿Qué piensas con respecto a lo de Haru? Personalmente pienso que Tsuna fue un imbécil por no llevarse el paquete completo

-Aunque no me corresponde ofender al Décimo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices-miro el decorado de la cocina un pulcro y simple gris- mostro una clara preferencia cuando se llevó a Kyoko y no a Haru pero lo que me preocupa realmente es Yamamoto-recargo su barbilla en su mano-he escuchado por parte de Colonello que él no se ha encontrado bien últimamente

-Sí, desde que se separaron el imbécil ha estado muy decaído, creo que dejo un poco de su alma aquí en Namimori aunque el trate de ocultarlo con "su sonrisa de no me pasa nada" -las dos suspiraron con pesar, eso era muy comprensible.

Uni se mordió un poco los labios observando a Bianchi decidiéndose si contarle o no sobre ese asunto, al final solo suspiro tomando valor. Educadamente le pidió a la sirvienta que si podría dejarlas a solas un momento a lo cual esta accedió abandonando la cocina no sin antes dejar todo apagado para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente.

-Tiempo atrás, hace unos siete años me conecte con un mundo paralelo mientras dormía-Bianchi la miro sorprendida, tenía tiempo que eso no pasaba- era el mundo en donde Yamamoto decidió llevarse a Haru con él y esto fue lo que tenía en mis manos cuando desperté-saco del bolso de su vestido unos pequeños guantes de color verde y azul-sabes qué significa esto ¿Verdad?

-Desgraciadamente sí, me doy una idea de lo que significan -se masajeo el puente de la nariz ignorando los temblores que le sacudía no solo el cuerpo si no también el alma, no estaba aún lista para esa confirmación-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Solo nosotras y obviamente esa familia, aunque mi madre es una opción pero no he sabido de ella últimamente -guardo de nuevo los guantes para no perderlos-Bianchi creo que comprendes por qué no se lo he dicho ni a mi tío. Esto asunto es muy delicado y nadie debe enterarse de esto, no hasta que el momento sea el indicado pero para ser sinceras tengo miedo de que esto se complique más

-Es parte de la vida Uni, a pesar que puedas ver los otros mundos y el futuro es mejor tomar nuestras propias decisiones sin arrepentimientos. Aunque este caso será muy complicado al igual que molesto y doloroso-Bianchi le tomo las manos sintiéndolas heladas-¿Qué más viste?

-Vi a una familia con una sonrisa radiante a la espera de un futuro feliz, era numerosa y muchos de los descendientes compartían la misma vitalidad que el padre y la ternura de la madre-bajo la cabeza y espanto el llanto cuando escucho unos pasos atrás de ella, se giró poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía en ese momento-Buenos días Decimo, Gokudera, Chrome. ¿Qué tal su noche?

-Refrescante la verdad-Tsuna miro las manos entrelazadas de las chicas y después sus rostros. Tenía curiosidad pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento al ver como Chrome se lanzaba a darles un abrazo-¿Dónde está Aurora?, creí que ya estaría preparando el desayuno

-Estaba hace poco aquí pero como empezamos a hablar de cosas intimas escapo-Uni se apretó los cachetes haciendo sonrojar a los hombres.

-Oye que de eso no se habla en esta casa-Gokudera sonrojado fue a sacar los platos y vasos para que se le pasara el bochorno.

-Hayato, dice Uni que desea acompañarlos. Tiene mucho tiempo desde que venimos a Japón y extraña a Nana-Bianchi miro a su hermano que murmuraba una que otra maldición intentando poner el agua para el café.

-Haz lo que quieras-solo respondió eso ya que estaba concentrado en que no explotara la tetera como la otra vez, cuando ya estuvo más seguro miro a su jefe -Decimo. ¿Qué piensa acerca del idiota? ¿Cree poderlo sacar de esa cama?

-¿Yamamoto?-se rasco la nuca con cansancio- no lo sé pero iré a verlo ahora si eso es lo que te incomoda-dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras, joder había olvidado lo exageradamente grande que era la mansión. Camino por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a los decorados de oro o los cuadros de los antiguos jefes. Dio vuelta encontrándose con las puertas de los dormitorios, por obviedad evito el de Mukuro y el de Ryohei, esos dos en la mañana eran demasiado enérgicos para su propio bien y el de él.

Llego hasta la última puerta donde toco un par de veces, cuando escucho un quejido sabía que esa era la señal para entrar- Buenos días Yamamoto

-Tsuna-susurro adormilado acurrucándose más en las sabanas. No quería salirse ya que acostumbraba dormirse desnudo y no le gustaba mucho el tema del exhibicionismo-¿Qué hora es?

-Es temprano pero he venido a decirte que te tomes el día libre. Ya les he dicho a tu escuadrón que estarás ausente-sonrió sentándose en la silla que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Quería tomar precauciones para cuando llegara el momento de decirle la verdadera razón por la que había hecho eso-espero que hayas descansado, tengo planes para ti hoy

-¿No era mi día libre?-rio sentándose en la cama tapándose lo suficiente-se supone que en este día debo hacer lo que se me plazca y a mis anchas sin que nadie venga a molestarme

-En este caso no, me acompañaras a ver a mi madre y de paso vas a ir a arreglar tus idioteces con Haru. Necesitan dejar de ser unos niños y arreglar sus malentendidos de una vez-salto de su asiento evitando un jarrón que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, Jesús lo que le pasaba por ser el jefe-y no acepto negativas

-Tsuna, no sé qué intentas hacer pero no puedes obligarme a ir-le miro cansado, había tenido suficientes pensamientos de Haru en esa noche y la verdad no quería verla, aún no se encontraba listo-aparte tengo cosas que hacer y lo que haya pasado conmigo y con Haru no te concierne a ti ni a ninguno de los demás

-Claro que sí, para bien o para mal a fin de cuentas los dos son mis amigos-se aflojo la corbata, su intuición le decía que se venía una pequeña batalla por culpa de ese tema-y no hagas esa cara, yo sé que te mueres por verla pero ahora resulta que solo estás haciendo uno de tus berrinches para escaparte como siempre haces cuando te sientes presionado

-Oye, si no fueras mi amigo y de paso mi jefe ya te hubiera rebanado a la mitad-se revolvió el cabello frustrado, no quería pelearse con nadie y menos cuando era muy temprano. Su cerebro aún no estaba listo para lanzar buenos argumentos-Tsuna si lo piensas bien no nos conviene que ella se acerque de nuevo a nosotros a fin de cuentas tu eres quien la alejo de todos-soltó con cierta amargura.

-Lo sé, fue mi culpa y la asumo pero pensé que la protegía al dejarla en Japón-Tsuna se recargo en el escritorio sintiendo como la culpa lo consumía un poco más ese día.

-Si eso fuera cierto también hubieras dejado a Kyoko pero tú eres demasiado egoísta-miro sus manos tratando de reconocerlas- tus emociones nublaron tu juicio. Incluso Reborn pensó eso pero nadie dijo nada y sabes el porqué. Porque todos preferían a la perfecta Kyoko que a la ruidosa de Haru ¿No es así?-escupió con odio contenido.

-Decir que lo siento no es suficiente pero debes comprender que hay cosas más grandes que uno mismo, el bien mayor es una prioridad y no un lujo-Tsuna se acercó a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir pero miro a su compañero con arrepentimiento-te espero en una hora, baja a desayunar ya que saldremos pronto-cerro la puerta marchándose a su estudio, el hambre se le había ido de repente.

-Joder Tsuna, cada vez eres más molesto- Yamamoto se levantó sintiéndose culpable, su amigo no tenía la culpa del todo. En parte el jamás hizo ningún tipo de esfuerzo para comunicarse con Haru y eso era algo que lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su ser pero era inevitable. No quería que ella estuviera en peligro ya que es conocido que las comunicaciones pueden ser interceptadas, los correos hackeados e inclusive los topos que había en Vongola podían revelar más de una cosa.

En si no se había comunicado con ella por miedo…miedo a perderla a manos de un enemigo por un momento de debilidad de su parte por querer saber de ella. Inclusive ignoro la llamada de atención que Colonello le había hecho con respecto al tema

" _Si realmente la amas ve por ella, se un hombre por una vez en tu vida"_

En ese tiempo pensó mucho acerca de esa llamada pero decidió ignorarla, incluso dio órdenes a todos los de comunicaciones de que si recibían de nuevo una llamada de Haru debían rechazarla de inmediato. Pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que debía soportarlo hasta que el noveno o Tsuna le dieran el pase libre para viajar cada vez que se le viniera en gana y así poder reconciliarse e incluso si ella lo deseara comprometerse como siempre habían querido.

Se levantó de su cama, camino despacio al baño que tenía al lado y puso a funcionar la regadera-Maldición Tsuna, necesitaba más tiempo. No puedo verla así como así-golpeo la pared para contener la emoción que sentía en ese momento, después de que le mostraran la foto de ayer de los archivos no pudo evitar admirar su belleza-Dios. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerla tan hermosa?-se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido, hacia demasiado calor en ese momento a pesar de estarse bañando con agua fría.

Sin esperar mucho se empezó a tallar la espalda y el abdomen sintiendo los bordes de las cicatrices, toco una en especial. La que tenía a la altura del corazón-Te extraño demasiado Haru-susurro cerrando los ojos recordando como el idiotamente se le había confesado en el festival de verano.

Habían ido todos pero naturalmente por culpa de Lambo se habían separado para buscarlo, Tsuna iba con Kyoko, Gokudera con Chrome, Ryohei con Hana y por último el con Haru. La pobre apenas si ponía caminar por culpa de su yukata pero debía admitir que esa vestimenta había sido uno de los detonantes para hacer que se le confesara de manera tan torpe en frente de todo mundo.

Se palmeo la cara tratando de no avergonzarse, joder se volvía a sentir como un niño y lo triste de todo era que aún lo seguía siendo. Salió cubriendo su cintura con una toalla mirándose al espejo tomo la crema para afeitar empezando a rasurarse. No lo hacía a menudo porque le recordaba las mañanas que despertaba en su casa y Haru lo esperaba para que tomaran un baño juntos.

" _Me gusta la sensación de tu barba contra mi piel, hace que me enamore un poco más de ti"_

Se detuvo un momento para mirarse sintiendo unas ligeras nauseas por culpa de los recuerdos, estaba empezando a alucinar por culpa de sus nervios. Dios era tan molesto sentirse de esa manera pero era tan cálido a la vez que lograba confundirlo, a lo mejor Tsuna tenía razón, a lo mejor ya era hora de arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Tenía que verla sin importar lo demás.


End file.
